This description relates to techniques for using wireless networks to communicate vehicle position and status information between vehicles.
Vehicle collisions may be caused by unanticipated lane changes, unsafe following distances between vehicles for a given driving speed, or operator inattentiveness, distraction, or impaired view. Other types of accidents may be caused by operator unawareness of a situation, such as a school bus loading or unloading school children, a fast-approaching emergency vehicle, or slippery road conditions.
One approach to improving vehicle safety may be to create a buffer zone around a vehicle and to warn the vehicle operator when another vehicle is within the buffer zone. The buffer zone may be referred to as a cocoon. The buffer zone may be created using cameras, radar, or other detection devices of the vehicle to determine whether a vehicle or other object is in the buffer zone. Information about the relative placement of other vehicles to a particular vehicle also may be determined using a global positioning system to detect the location of vehicles. Vehicle position information obtained from a global positioning system may be provided to a central computer system that may warn a vehicle operator of a hazardous situation.
In one general aspect, communicating position information between vehicles includes using a wireless communication pathway to broadcast a message from a first vehicle. The message describes a position of the first vehicle, a speed of the first vehicle, and a direction in which the first vehicle is traveling. The message is received at a second vehicle. A determination is made as to a position of the second vehicle, a speed of the second vehicle, and a direction in which the second vehicle is traveling. The position of the first vehicle, the speed of the first vehicle, and the direction in which the first vehicle is traveling are compared with the position of the second vehicle, the speed of the second vehicle, and the direction in which the second vehicle is traveling to determine whether an action is required by the second vehicle.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, a message may include status information of the first vehicle. A determination may be made as to the status of the second vehicle. The position, speed, direction, and status information of the first vehicle may be compared with the position, speed, direction, and status information of the second vehicle to determine whether an action is required by the second vehicle.
When an action is required, one or more warnings to the operator of the second vehicle may be generated. One or more components of the second vehicle may be controlled when an action is required. For example, a cruise control system, a braking system, or a throttle may be controlled. User selection of components of the second vehicle that are controlled when an action is required may be permitted. An audible warning, a visual warning or a haptic warning may be generated.
A significant change in the position of the first vehicle, speed, direction or status of the first vehicle may be detected. The message from the first vehicle may be broadcast only when a significant change is detected in one or more of the position, speed, direction, or status of the first vehicle. The status may indicate one or more of a deployment of one or more of an airbag, an application of traction control, lack of movement, an abrupt change of direction, rapid acceleration, rapid deceleration, an approaching emergency vehicle, or the loading/unloading of school children.
In another general aspect, a vehicle processes position information received from other vehicles. The vehicle includes a processor connected to a storage device and connected to one or more input/output devices. The processor is configured to receive from a second vehicle a message sent using a wireless communication pathway. The message describes a position of the second vehicle, a speed of the second vehicle, and a direction in which the second vehicle is traveling. The processor is configured to determine a position of the vehicle, a speed of the vehicle, and a direction in which the vehicle is traveling. The processor is configured to compare the position, speed, and direction of the vehicle with the position, speed, and direction of the second vehicle to determine whether an action is required by the vehicle.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, the received message may include status information about the second vehicle. The processor may be able to determine status information about the vehicle. The processor may compare the position, speed, direction, and status of the vehicle with the position, speed, direction, and status of the second vehicle to determine whether an action is required by the vehicle.
The processor may generate one or more warnings to the operator of the vehicle when an action is required. The processor may control one or more components of the vehicle when an action is required. For example, the processor may be configured to control one or more of a cruise control system, a braking system, or a throttle. The processor also may permit user selection of components of the vehicle that are controlled when an action is required. The processor may be configured to generate one or more of an audible warning, a visual warning or a haptic warning.
The vehicle may be, for example, an automobile, a bus, a truck, or a train. Warnings may be generated using, for example, one or more of a sound system speaker, a dashboard light, a display screen or a haptic control for a steering wheel which is capable of vibrating the steering wheel. Wireless communication between vehicles may permit position information about one vehicle to be communicated directly to another vehicle. Such an information exchange between vehicles may increase the awareness of an operator of a vehicle to other vehicles in the surrounding environment and may help a vehicle operator operate the vehicle more safely.
Implementations of the techniques discussed above may include a method or process, a system or apparatus, or computer software on a computer-accessible medium.
The details of one or more of the implementations are set forth in the accompanying drawings and description below. Other features will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.